Experimentation Gone Wrong
by Rachie Poo
Summary: Hiro's getting married, but all he can think about is another person. Why is it that this person is constantly on his mind? And why is it Tatsuha?
1. Chapter 1: Distractions

**Chapter One:**

**Distractions**

It had happened one evening about two weeks ago. I had stopped by Yuki's place to pick Shuichi up for this get together I had all planned. I wanted to take him and Ayaka to a restaurant for the night. Shuichi, being the dense friend that he is at times, didn't see anything fishy with this invitation. This had worked to my advantage because this whole party-thing I had arranged for the three of us was set up just so that I could announce to Shuichi that Ayaka and I were going to get married. I wanted my best friend to be the first one to know the news.

I parked my motorcycle outside Yuki's apartment and walked around to the side of the building. As I drew nearer to the front door, I became aware of loud music blaring inside their house. With a bewildered look played upon my face, I lifted my finger to push the doorbell. The music had ceased almost immediately, once the doorbell sounded. I stood on the doorstep and heard a loud shout of, "Fuck! Hold on!" It was obviously Yuki's voice.

Within a minute the door was yanked open. The light flooded out onto the doorstep and I had to blink back from the brightness of it. Once I could see, my eyes were met with a pair of dark hazel ones. Black hair fell into those eyes, and a smirk played along the boy's lips. It was then that I noticed the rest of him—or rather, the rest of him that wasn't covered with a small towel that he held firmly around his waist. Ok, so maybe it wasn't Yuki.

He spoke first, a smile spreading widely across his face as he did so. "Oh. Hey there, girlfriend." He then leaned against the door that he held open, and looked me up and down slowly. I looked in the other direction, avoiding his gaze. Then I could almost sense the disappointment in his voice when he noticed I wasn't looking at him, and so he asked, "Want to come in?"

I walked into the house, lightly pushing him out of the way. He closed the door behind me as my eyes searched the room for Shuichi. I didn't see him anywhere. Nor Yuki. I turned around and faced the only one that was there and asked, "Where's Shuichi?"

"He and my brother went grocery shopping," the black haired boy shrugged. "They should be back in a few minutes or so," he told me as he sat down on the couch. I sighed and sat down next to him—making sure not to sit too closely. He eyed the distance between us and scooted closer on the couch towards me, whispering, "You seem frightened by me, girlfriend."

I backed farther away from him, glaring as I looked him in the eyes. "We've already been through this, Tatsuha. I'm not a girl." I moved to the edge of the couch, getting ready to kick the guy if he got any closer. With emphasis, I added, "And, even if I was, I wouldn't be your girlfriend. I'd choose another guy over you any day."

Tatsuha smirked as he looked at me. He then reached over to the coffee table and picked up a cigarette. Lighting it, he chuckled, saying, "It was a joke, Hiro. You're just too fun to play with." Lightly sucking on the tip of the cigarette, he then released a cloud of smoke, "And we all know if you had to choose a guy, it'd be Shuichi. Too bad my brother got to him, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, looking away from him. Even though I had feelings for Shuichi when I was in high school, those feelings were gone once Shuichi was with Yuki. Shuichi was merely just a friend, and Ayaka was the one in my life now. Ayaka was the one whom I had feelings for..whom I loved. I decided to ignore Tatsuha's last statement and instead change the subject, "What were you doing before I rang the doorbell?" I looked over at him, eyeing his towel with a raised eyebrow.

It was Tatsuha's turn to look away, but instead of focusing his attention at anything but me, he cocked his head to the side and motioned in the direction of Yuki's bathroom. My brow furrowed in confusion and Tatsuha smiled knowingly. "Well," he stated, "We could go with two theories. The first of which was that I was just taking a shower." Tatsuha then stretched along the couch, and lifted his arms in the air. This caused his towel to slip further down his stomach, revealing a little bit of hair that eventually led to his..well, that. My eyes widened and I quickly looked up to his face, instead of down at his crotch where the towel was barely clinging for dear life. He let out a sort of groaning sound, bringing his hands back to the towel, and he said in a nonchalant voice, "Or we could go with the theory that I was masturbating to Ryuichi's concert live. It would explain why the music was loud. But the shower theory would explain why I'm only in a towel."

Just when I was about to tell him off, Tatsuha smiled, bringing his finger to my lips to shush me. I blinked in bewilderment and he chuckled once more. "I'll give you a hint," He whispered, inching dangerously close to me once more, "My hair..it's not wet."

On an impulse, my eyes wandered to his hair, and noticed that he was telling the truth. And it was when I looked him back in the eyes that something had changed. This feeling in the pit of my stomach started to form. At first, I believed it to have been disgust for at finding Tatsuha in such a position. But then it transformed to annoyance..and dislike. His taunting and teasing..it annoyed the fuck out of me. But even though he annoyed me, I had to ask myself why I was letting him get to me in the first place. Even though I tried to let him not bother me, he eventually did. And, I couldn't form a reasonable explanation for this behavior. And I think that's what the worst thing about that feeling was.

Tatsuha must have felt a difference as well, for when he looked at me once more, it seemed like his smirk reached new heights. He knew that, for some reason, he had this hold over me, that he had this power. The look in his eyes upon this recognition not only frightened me..but, I somehow felt flustered as well. It was as if I couldn't control my own body's reaction, because I could feel the heat rise up to my cheeks as Tatsuha slid that much more close to me on the couch.

There was no thinking. It was just doing. My eyes held his because I was afraid to blink, in case I missed something. The finger that he had used to quiet me was now running slowly along my bottom lip. I felt my breath catch in my chest. He moved even closer, his eyes slowly shutting as his nose brushed against my own. I could feel his breath along my face..his lips just inches from my own.

Then, I heard the sound of keys dangling outside the front door of Yuki's apartment. In the blink of an eye, Tatsuha flew towards the other end of the couch. I sat up straight, adjusted my clothes, and looked in the other direction. I tried to suppress the blush upon my cheeks, yet I don't think it worked. I couldn't look at Tatsuha either; I don't think I even wanted to, actually.

Shuichi came in the house seconds later, holding two brown paper bags. He smiled excitedly once he saw that I was there. I tried to smile back, hoping that my face didn't reveal anything. (What was there to reveal anyway?) But, Shuichi didn't seem to notice anything. Instead, he placed the bags atop of the kitchen counters and came over to give me a hug. Yuki walked in the room and saw us in an embrace and merely rolled his eyes, walking into his office and shutting the door behind him.

"So, where are we going?" Shuichi beamed up at me, and I couldn't help but return the smile. He sat between Tatsuha and me, bouncing slightly on the couch. It was as if Shuichi didn't even notice that Tatsuha was only wearing a towel. The scene seemed almost..normal for him.

I shrugged that thought off, and turned toward my friend. "Well, I was kind of thinking of taking you and Ayaka to a restaurant. If that's ok with you." Once I said that, I noticed two things. First, that Shuichi's eyes danced in delight. And second, that Tatsuha stiffened next to him. His whole body went frigid, and I knew it must have resulted from what I said.

I wanted to wonder what Tatsuha was thinking about, but my thoughts were brought to Shuichi, who playfully slapped my arm asking, "But why don't we invite Yuki along? That way it can be sort of like a double date."

Suddenly Shuichi wasn't the dense friend that I thought he was. I had to make up a lie right on the spot. "Well..um. I kind of figured that Yuki would be busy with work. I didn't want to disturb his work schedule and you know how angry he gets when he's interrupted."

Shuichi nodded, and stood up. "That makes sense." He smiled, grabbing his jacket that was on the coffee table. As he was slipping his arms through the sleeves, Tatsuha stood up as well. I watched him walk to the kitchen and grab a beer out of the fridge. He must have felt my eyes on him, because once he turned around, he let his towel slip again. I quickly averted my eyes back to my friend. Uncontrollably, however, my face had turned a slight pink. I wanted to curse Tatsuha for playing this stupid joke on me..but, I couldn't do so with Shuichi in the room. "So, when are we leaving?" Shuichi asked me, bringing my attention back to him.

"Oh. Now." I quickly stood up, grabbing Shuichi by the arm. "Ayaka's waiting for us at the restaurant. I can't believe I forgot about that." I felt horrible. I knew we must have been late. I'm sure if Shuichi was at the apartment when I arrived, we might have made it in time. I quickened my steps with my friend, and we made it outside. We hopped onto my motorcycle, and in a matter of seconds we were speeding down the road to the restaurant. My mind was whirling around one thing: Ayaka. How would she take it that I was late?

And, more importantly, how could I have forgotten that she had been waiting for me?

In my mind I saw a pair of lips smirking down at me, hidden beneath a tuft of black hair. Oh yes. Him. It was his fault for distracting me. It was also his fault that I couldn't get the picture of him in a towel out of my mind…

Damn brat.


	2. Chapter 2: Engagements

**Chapter Two:  
Engagements**

When Shuichi and I made it to the restaurant, Ayaka was sitting at a table. She was stirring her drink with a straw, and I could sense the anger building up inside of her while we made our way towards her. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and it made her look even more furious than she probably was. When her eyes looked up to meet mine, a wave of guilt crashed over me, drowning me for a moment. I couldn't speak; I was afraid to.

Shuichi spoke for me. He smiled pleasantly at her and said, "I'm sorry, Ayaka. Yuki and I went grocery shopping and it took longer than we expected."

Ayaka turned her cold eyes from mine to look at Shuichi. Surprisingly, she smiled at him. "Oh. How are Yuki and you doing, by the way?" They made small chitchat. I watched Ayaka's smile; it was fake. It was the kind of smile that Tohma presented; the kind of smile that someone wore when they really wanted you to fuck off. For the moment, I was thankful for this smile. It prolonged the moment for when Ayaka's true feelings would show. I just hoped that she wouldn't get angry in front of me with Shuichi there.

The evening dragged on. A waiter came and gave us our food. Shuichi was the one mainly talking. He told Ayaka of the upcoming album that Bad Luck was going to produce, and how we might be traveling out of the country for our next tour. Of course, I told Ayaka all of this about a week ago. But somehow, she didn't stop Shuichi with an, "I already know about this. Hiro told me." I guess she just wanted the conversation to keep going, especially since I couldn't think of anything to say.

When we were almost finished with dinner, Ayaka turned to me. I tried to look calm and collected, and she uttered softly to me, "I don't know where you've been tonight, but we need to announce this thing to Shuichi. Wasn't that the whole point of this evening?" I nodded to her, and turned towards my friend.

Shuichi was fumbling with the stem of a cherry with his chopsticks. I patted my hand on his arm, and he looked at me. "Um. Shuichi, there's something that Ayaka and I wanted to tell you."

He cocked his head to one side, and looked between both of us. "Oh?" Shuichi dropped the cherry to his plate and waited for what I was going to say next.

"Well," I began, gulping for a moment. "Ayaka and I have been seeing each other for a few months now. And..well. We're engaged." I watched my friend's eyes widen in surprise, and I quickly added, "I wanted you to be the first one to know, since you're my best friend."

Shuichi's face changed from surprise, to delight. He smiled happily, clapping his hands. "That's great, Hiro!" He leaned over to hug me, and I returned the embrace. "I'm so happy that you found someone."

"I am too," I replied, looking over at Ayaka. She looked in the other direction, and took a sip of her drink.

* * *

After we had dropped Shuichi off at Yuki's apartment, I offered to drop Ayaka off. She was staying just outside Tokyo with an aunt of hers, and wasn't very far away. Ayaka didn't say anything to me, and merely sat down on my motorcycle. I started the bike, and drove off. We didn't say anything for quite some time, and I tried to pretend that this was perfectly normal.

However, once we had stopped at an intersection, Ayaka decided to speak. "And..just what exactly were you doing that caused you to be twenty minutes late to meet me?"

I sighed in agitation, "Nothing. I was waiting for Shuichi to get back from grocery shopping."

Her arms tightened around my waist once we proceeded through the intersection. She spoke louder, because of the air that was rushing past us. "And, why haven't you come to see me yet? I've been in town for three days now. I'd have expected you to have stopped by now."

I sighed once more, yelling over the traffic, "I have told you. Sometimes I don't have enough time to visit. It takes a lot of time and energy to put an album together, you know." I turned left onto her aunt's street and parked along the curb in front of her house.

Ayaka got off the bike, looking me in the eyes. She said bitterly to me, "I'm not stupid, Hiro. I know this. I just hope that when we're married you'll see me more often than your band mates."

I was going to reply to her, but she quickly turned away and walked up to her aunt's house. I said to her retreating back, "I'll call you later tomorrow. Maybe I'll be able to visit you then." She didn't say anything back to me, and disappeared into the house.

* * *

Tucked away underneath my covers, I fell into a light sleep that night. However, the next thing I knew was that a light had poured over my bed, and I cracked my eyes open. There, standing in the doorway of my bathroom, was the figure of a guy. I blinked, adjusting my eyes to the brightness.

The figure focused into Tatsuha. He stood there, towel wrapped right in place. It was as if I couldn't think properly, because I didn't find the sight of him in my bathroom all too strange. He smiled as he saw me peering over at him, and he walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Now he was in my room. Without the light, the room dimmed. I could still make out Tatsuha, due to the moonlight peaking through the curtains of my window, though. He walked over to the side of my bed, looking down at me. I looked right back up at him, rolling over slightly to allow him some space on my bed. He smiled warmly at me..almost..sweetly.

I loved that smile on his face. It affected me in such a way that I felt if I could keep this man happy, I'd be happy for the rest of my existence. My eyes then traveled over his body…noticing the dent near his throat, the toned chest. His stomach..where, even lower, his hand held the towel in place.

Somehow, uncontrollably, I wanted to see all of this man. I reached out, wrapping my arms around his small waist. His eyes danced with my own, as I pulled him onto my bed with me. He chuckled that familiar chuckle, and I chuckled right back.

I began to get greedy. It was as if holding this man wasn't enough for me. I wanted more. And, judging by the way Tatsuha didn't refuse me, I knew he must have wanted more as well.

My hands slid down his bare back, running further down to his ass. My fingers bunched up the fabric of the towel playfully. I heard his breath hitch in his throat…I felt his heart beating against my own. With one quick yank, the towel was gone.

I couldn't stop. I didn't want to. Tatsuha didn't want me to. I flipped him onto his back hurriedly, and began to kiss him. Biting, licking, nipping. His hands drove into my hair, clutching tightly. It drove me mad with desire. He urged my head to go further down his body, and I did.

He tasted sweet and salty, bitter and sour. He was so delicious that I never wanted to stop running my tongue all over him. Judging by the moans that escaped the man's lips, he never wanted me to stop either.

I slipped my tongue further down his stomach, sliding along one of his inner thighs. This drove Tatsuha nuts. He wrapped his legs urgently around my back, groaning. His waist arched off my bed, and I took the moment to wrap one of my arms around his waist. With my arm there, I was able to hold him into place, to keep him steady even though his body was shaking uncontrollably with yearning.

He couldn't take it anymore. Tatsuha grasped at my hair roughly, "Oh God, Hiro," he gasped out, "I want you."

This time, I was the one who smirked at him. This time, I was the one who had control over him. I looked smugly up at him from between his legs and whispered, "Say please."

He gazed at me for a moment, somewhat in disbelief. My smirk grew. I decided at this moment that I would make him say it. At that second, I moved one of my hands slowly down his stomach. Once I reached his crotch, I decided to slide a finger teasingly along his length. Tatsuha gasped, shuddering underneath my touch. I did it again, rubbing my finger roughly along his tip.

"Oh f-fuck! P-Please!" He moaned out, his body bouncing off the bed in desire. I noticed with a thrill that the bed made a squeaking sound once he did that. Chuckling, I drew my face closer in between Tatsuha's legs.

And, before I knew it, I gasped, waking up in my own sweat. I looked down and noticed with a groan that I had an erection. I sighed and lay back down on my bed. I closed my eyes, placing my hand over them.

The dream was so vivid. It seemed so real. But, what shocked me more than anything was that I was the one chasing Tatsuha. Not the other way around. I was the one kissing him..and..other things. I sighed, trying to clear my mind. It was just a dream. It didn't mean anything.

I felt myself throbbing with desire. I groaned again, and got out of bed. I went into my bathroom and took a cold shower. Yet, once I returned to my bed, I couldn't get back to sleep.

And, somehow I knew, with the lack of sleep, the next day was going to be very long. I didn't know that I would be so right.

* * *

**A/N:  
Thank you to the following people who have reviewed this story so far:  
Anon64  
Your Mom  
Schan2u  
RavenInPinK  
This story was written for you guys. Sure, I enjoy writing it, but I love sharing this story even more so. Please review. :3  
--Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3: Unsettled

**Chapter Three:  
Unsettled**

I decided to stop by Yuki's apartment early the next day. Secretly, I wanted to have a chat with Tatsuha about what happened yesterday. If anyone else wondered why I was there, I was just going to use the excuse that I was going to take Shuichi to work. However, when I rang the doorbell that morning, I came face to face with a grumpy looking Yuki.

"Are you insane? Do you know what time it is?" He growled at me, clad in a set of striped purple pajamas. The imagery disturbed me for a bit, but I decided not to comment on his clothing. I knew that if I unsettled Yuki more than he was already, that I would be met with the door slamming right in my face.

I looked at my watch and replied back calmly, "It's only 8." I then decided to use my excuse before Yuki got too suspicious. "Is Shuichi there? He has to be at the studio in an hour. I thought I'd come by and get him."

"He's asleep," grumbled Yuki, stepping aside to allow me to enter. I walked into his apartment, and he shut the door behind me. Yuki walked further into the room, heading to the hallway that led to his bedroom. "If you don't mind, I'm going back to bed. He'll be up in a few minutes." Then, Yuki retreated to his bedroom and I was left standing in the living room.

I looked around and found, to my luck, Tatsuha resting on the couch. He was asleep, with a blanket wrapped around his chest. I walked quietly to where he was, sitting in a chair beside him. Somehow, I didn't feel like waking him. I didn't want to be faced with an irritable, sleep deprived Tatsuha, if he was anything like his brother.

I watched him intently, as his chest heaved up and down slowly in a rhythmic pattern. His face was peaceful as he slept, almost angelic like. The awake Tatsuha was anything but that. However, with his hair flowing all over his pillow, he had this calm, serene look to him.

"Take a picture, and it'll last longer," mumbled out the boy. I jumped, nearly falling out of my chair in the process. And, just like that, the moment was gone.

"What?" I said in surprise, "You were awake this whole time?"

Tatsuha sat up on the couch, pulling the blanket up and around his shoulders. He looked at me and said, "Well, I'm a light sleeper. And it's pretty hard to go back to sleep when that damn doorbell went off."

I looked at how he was clutching the blanket around his body. I figured that Tatsuha wasn't wearing anything underneath that blanket. I don't know why it mattered in the first place, though. I then looked him up in the eyes and replied, "Well, I'm sorry."

"No you're not," smirked Tatsuha. Suddenly I didn't like that smirk. It made me uncomfortable. That feeling in the pit of my stomach was starting to form again.

I looked away from him, and down at my lap. Somehow I needed to talk to him about yesterday. I knew I had to be quick with it, in case Shuichi was to waltz in the room at any minute. So, I mustered up the courage to get out, "Well, actually, now that you're awake, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Tatsuha arched an eyebrow at me. "Oh really?" He asked me in a voice that seemed almost pleased. He chuckled, reaching up and grabbed my chin, turning my face upwards to look him in the eyes. I yelped in alarm and he said, "Well, if you're going to talk to me, at least look at me for godsakes."

I couldn't have been more humiliated than I felt then. I silently cursed myself for turning a slight crimson as I began to say, "Well, you know..about yesterday."

Tatsuha grinned smugly at me and asked, "What about yesterday?" I wanted to slap him, for dragging this out. He obviously knew what I was talking about; how could he not? The damn bastard was taunting me again. And, somehow, I was letting him get away with it—yet again.

"Well, you know. About what happened before Shuichi and Yuki got home." I then felt my cheeks flush darker, yet I continued to look him in the eyes, determined. I needed to know what had happened exactly. I then decided to add, "How you almost..well, kissed me."

He shrugged, releasing my chin from his grasp. "It seems to me that you know what had happened," he replied in a casual voice.

My eyes widened as I looked back at him. Somehow I couldn't believe it would be that simple. I thought he would deny the whole thing in the first place. I couldn't help but ask, "But..why did you do it?"

He answered my question with a question. "Why didn't you back away when I tried to?"

At that moment, Shuichi bounded into the room. I saw Tatsuha give me one last curious look before he lay back down on the couch, turning his back towards me. I wished that Shuichi had waited just a little bit longer. But I don't know what I would have said to Tatsuha, if Shuichi didn't show up at that second.

I couldn't answer that question—I didn't know the answer myself. Why didn't I back away? And, more importantly, why did Tatsuha get to me in the first place? Why did it even matter that I had to talk to him today?

I didn't know. But I wanted to find out.

* * *

The rest of my morning was spent with Shuichi and Fujisaki in studio 2, recording our next new single. Today must have been a good day, because by noon, we had it finished. When we were all sitting around the table eating lunch, K came up to us. 

"Hurry up, folks," he laughed, swinging a gun over his shoulder. I eyed him oddly, wondering what was up his sleeve this time. He continued, "We have a photo shoot in an hour."

Shuichi grinned, asking, "For who? A magazine?" You could hear the excitement in his voice. He always loved photo shoots because of the interesting clothing he was able to wear. I had to admit, I liked the photo shoots as well. But at times, I didn't feel confident and that my pictures didn't turn out good. Shuichi would always reassure me and say that I was "gorgeous," but I knew he was just being nice.

"Yes. It's a weekly local magazine for Tokyo," replied K. He chuckled underneath his breath, looking at each of us. "Now, no more questions. Off we go!" And, he grabbed each of us by the shirt collar, dragging us outside and into the van.

I lost track of where we were going along the ride. Eventually we ended up to a part of Tokyo I wasn't familiar with. Once we were there, the car parked in front of a modest building. What was strange about this building was that there were no signs indicating what magazine company they were. I didn't have time to wonder on this though, as K pushed us inside the building and through a dimly lit hallway. We stopped in front of a door with the number 6 scratched into the surface. Somehow I didn't like the looks of it.

Once the door was open, uproar of noises met my ears. "They're here!" I heard several people exclaim. "I can't believe it!" Several others shouted. K walked us to the center of the room where a white sheet was set up, with lights all around it. It was obviously where the photographs were to be taken.

A man dressed in very tight clothing came up to K at that moment. He smiled widely, outstretching his hand. K shook it, chucking. "Well, why wouldn't we make it?" He asked the man.

"A band as prestigious as you, I just expected you would prefer a different type of magazine." The man wrapped his hair behind his ear. I noticed at that moment that he had several piercings along it. Several of his earrings were rainbow in nature, and then I received yet another bad feeling about this.

K turned his attention away from the man and back to us. He smiled knowingly and said, "Well, have fun you guys. I'll be by to pick you up in two hours."

"Hey wait!" Fujisaki called after K. K ignored him, and made his way to the door. "Wait, K. What type of magazine is this, anyway?" Our manager left, without saying a word.

Once he was gone, people were swarming around us. We were all taken to different sides of the room to get dressed. The man with the rainbow earrings took me to a separate corner and showed me the clothing I was supposed to wear.

I eyed it. By just glancing at it, I knew I didn't like it. It looked like something Shuichi should have worn. They were skin tight jeans, ripped all over, with stitching that was bright pink. Even around the rips, the fabric was dyed pink. Then there was the shirt, or lack thereof. It was more of a matching vest, with twisted fabric near the bottom that was also pink. Then there was a hat; a cowboy hat. It was also pink. With matching boots.

Once I had gotten all of the clothes on, I looked myself in the mirror. The first thing I noticed was just how much of my skin was showing. Not only were the pants really low along my waist, but the vest ended just before my stomach. The rips along the pants were also in conveniently placed areas such as my thigh and ass. I felt ridiculous stepping out from behind the curtain.

The guy with the earrings and tight clothing got one eyeful of me and whistled. I decided then that I didn't like him. He dragged me by the arm to another place. They did my make up, and straightened my hair. I didn't think that it was all that bad. At least they made me look natural in that sense. The clothes though? Not so natural.

Then he dragged me to the place where I was to get my photos taken. But, it wasn't in the same area that I saw at first. I looked around for the other band mates and couldn't find Shuichi or Fujisaki anywhere. Were these group photos? Or what?

The man turned to me, "Ok, pretty boy." I looked at him, with my eyebrow raised. "They are setting up your place right now. When it's ready, I want you to listen to what the photographers tell you to do, got it?" He spoke to me like I never been to a photo shooting before. I nodded politely anyway.

When the set was done, I stared at it in disbelief. The background was a normal white. But that wasn't what bothered me. There were props. A pole was erected right in the center of a circle of lights. For the third time that day, I didn't have a good feeling about that.

* * *

**A/N:**  
**Thank you to the following people who have researched this far:  
Robin Maxwell  
xXxRiku-chanxXx  
Your Mom**


	4. Chapter 4: Fantacies

**Chapter Four:  
Fantacies**

The photographers motioned for me to step into the center of the lights. I did so, cautiously. I dreaded for them to give me my next order, but knew that the moment was to come. As if to drag it on, one of the photographers complained that my hair wasn't fixed in the right way. A woman quickly came up to me and brushed it out of my eyes. I blinked, as she left.

This was the moment. I gulped nervously, and watched as one of the photographers stood up. He looked me in the eyes and said reassuringly, "Don't worry, Hiro. This'll be fun." I didn't believe him for a second.

"All right, now," the same photographer spoke, "The poses we're going to want are a bit strenuous, and we're going to want you to hold them for awhile. Please, try to stay as still as you can, all right?" I merely nodded, wishing he'd hurry up and tell me what I was supposed to do. The sooner we could get started, the sooner I could get out of these damn clothes.

Another photographer stood, and he giggled at me. "All right, sweetie," he said in a soft voice that I found absolutely disturbing, "Go over to the pole there. Yes, that's it." I walked over to the pole, waiting.

"Ok," the first photographer said, "Now, simply lean along the pole, resting your head against it." I did so, wondering when the 'strenuous' part was supposed to arrive. "Good," he said, lifting his camera. "Now, look at me, and do so in a sexy way. Give me your sexiest look you can. Pretend that I'm someone you want to seduce..and that with that one look you give me, I'll fall head over heals in love with you."

I tried to keep a straight face when he said that, but to no avail. I laughed, which helped my nerves a bit. In a second, though, I composed myself, looking at the photographer. I tried to picture how I would look if Ayaka was him and how I would want to persuade her into sleeping with me. But then I knew that if Ayaka was really there, she wouldn't have slept with me until we were properly married first. And I wasn't entirely sure if she would have liked my clothes in the first place. However, I tried to picture it as best I could.

The photographer rubbed his temple and sighed. "No, not like that, Hiro." I blinked, looking at him. Was that look not good enough? I guess it made sense, since I couldn't even properly imagine him as Ayaka.

"How about this," proposed the photographer. "Picture me as somebody you can't have. Somebody that you wouldn't mind fucking." I wracked my brain for this somebody..

Fucking. It reminded me of the dream I had last night. Tatsuha…fucking. Tatsuha, looking at me. Tatsuha wanting me. But right now I had to convince him to want me. I'd convince the little bastard, all right.

"That's it, Hiro!" exclaimed the photographer. I could faintly hear the clicks of cameras going off. However, my mind was elsewhere.

Fucking.

Without thinking, I wrapped my legs around the pole. My hands slid down the pole slowly, just like my hands had slid down Tatsuha's stomach the night before. I closed my eyes, groaning. I could remember it all.

I arched my back, grinding my crotch against the pole. I heard the second photographer squeak out, "Oh fuck, that's hot!"

Hot. Tatsuha. With the repeated squeaks of my bed as I grinded against him. Tatsuha had to have been a screamer, and boy did he scream. I loved it. Hearing my name screaming out of his lips.

"Hiro. HIRO!"

Suddenly I opened my eyes, and there was the rest of Bad Luck. Shuichi's jaw had dropped to the floor, and Fujisaki was looking at a spot on the wall somewhere. I blushed scarlet, and quickly detached myself from the pole. The two photographers clapped as I did so. I must have put on some performance.

Shuichi came up to me, and I wanted to disappear right on the spot. Instead, he whispered softly so that I could only hear, "Do you think you can teach me something like that?"

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I think Yuki would like it if I did something like that for him one day." Shuichi giggled, and whispered again, "Where did you learn to do that?"

I scratched my hair nervously and replied with, "Well, I'm not quite sure what I was doing in the first place. I was thinking about something."

Shuichi's eyes widened. "You were thinking about Ayaka, weren't you?" He giggled again, saying, "She won't be able to control herself if she gets a look at those pictures."

"Um. Yeah. Ayaka."

Somehow, even though nothing had really happened, I felt really guilty. It was as if I was cheating on my girlfriend—er, fiancé. With an imaginary fantasy, no less! This thing that had formed with Tatsuha needed to stop.

Why would I even fantasize about Tatsuha in the first place? He's a bastard. He's not nearly as pretty as Ayaka. He's a guy! And the only thing that he enjoyed doing was having this hold over me, and taunting me for it.

Which reminded me, why did I let him do that to me anyway? And why was I thinking of him all of the time now? I needed him out of my head. I needed to concentrate on Ayaka and our wedding.

Which was why I called Ayaka once the photo shoot was over. She seemed a bit more cheerful from the last time that we talked, now that I had actually made the point that I wanted to spend time with her. We arranged to meet once I made it back to the studio. Then we were going to go walking around the park together, and maybe buy some ice cream.

The outing had worked as planned. We walked around the park together, simply holding hands. I loved how happy she was compared to last night. We spoke to each other, and it seemed like the old times again, where we were first starting to get together. We joked around, and played on the kiddy playground. I pushed her on a swing, even. And, when we were walking towards the ice cream stand, we shared childhood stories that we hadn't told each other yet.

I think that's what I love most about Ayaka, actually. I feel like I can tell the girl anything. She'll always listen and she'll always understand. I don't know what I would have done without her.

But, even though I can be as open as I can with her, there was one thing I couldn't tell her. That Tatsuha thing. I think it changed our relationship. I always was happy with how open we were towards each other, and now here I was hiding something. I just hoped she didn't notice anything different. I don't know what I would have done if she asked me if I was hiding anything from her. I surely couldn't have told her the truth.

As we parted, however, she seemed to think all was right with the world. She smiled, embracing me tightly. I then looked down at her, and she stood on her toes to kiss me softly. I smiled once we parted, saying softly, "I love you, Ayaka."

"I love you too, Hiro." She stood for a moment, in front of her aunt's house. "See you tomorrow?" she asked me. I nodded and told her I would call her.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was afraid to. I didn't want to have yet another dream of Tatsuha. So, I just merely lay on my bed, waiting for morning, or a dreamless sleep—whichever would come first. 

Around two o'clock in the morning, however, I heard my cell phone ring. I thought that was rather strange, and I looked at the number. My phone didn't recognize it as anyone in my address book. I answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hiro?" The voice sounded familiar. It was almost as if it was..

"Yes?" I asked, wondering if my suspicions were correct. Only two people I knew had that voice. One of which, seemed to have been haunting my mind of late.

"It's Tatsuha." I should have known.

"Uhuh." I said, "I kind of figured." I sighed, rolling onto my side. Wrapping the covers tighter around me, I waited for his response.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked me. Somehow his voice didn't have the smugness I was expecting. Maybe it was just the time of the day.

"I'm not sure," I answered truthfully. I wasn't sure with a lot of things concerning Tatsuha.

"Listen," Tatsuha started, "I want you to hear me out on something, ok?" Somehow I didn't know if I actually wanted to hear him out in the first place. I could have run the risk of having the boy find some way to place a brand inside my mind forever, if I did.

But I replied with, "Sure. What is it?"

"First off, I know you're engaged to Ayaka. Yuki told me, who must have heard from Shuichi." He paused, and I decided not to interrupt him. I was curious to see where he was going with this. "Second off, I'm in love with Ryuichi, don't get me wrong."

"Well, obviously. Since I interrupted you jerking off to him the other night," I responded bitterly.

He laughed then, almost..nervously? This caught me off guard, and I was suddenly interested in what he had to say next. "You see, the thing is..I was wondering if you'd like to try something with me. It doesn't have to mean anything. It could just be like..an experiment."

I really wished that my face didn't flush at the mention of that. But, unfortunately, it did. I tried to calm myself down, and waited a few moments to respond to him. When I did, I was surprised at what I had said.

"Well.." What was going on? Was I actually considering this proposition?

Tatsuha must have read my mind, because he quickly stated, "Listen. I'm not going to say anything if we do. You can still end up marrying Ayaka, since you're so in love with her. And I can end up obsessing over Ryuichi for the rest of my life. I just wanted to see one thing.."

"What thing?" I asked, without even thinking.

"I just wanted to see if we have anything in the first place—y'know, chemistry. Don't get me wrong, I already find you completely sexy. It's just…I'm wondering if you feel anything remotely like that towards me in return."

I thought of earlier today and how I grinded into a pole, thinking it was him. "Well.." I repeated. I wasn't sure what to say. Could I just admit that Tatsuha was good looking? Could I just accept his invitation to fool around a bit? I was going to get married. This obviously couldn't have been good.

But..

What if we didn't have chemistry? What if Tatsuha and I turned out to actually not be attracted to each other at all? Then..I could go back to a normal life. I'd never have to worry about not thinking about him. I could look sexy at people and picture Ayaka—not him.

"What do you think?" Tatsuha asked me.

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. Then, I responded, "Sure. Let's try it out."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to the following people who have reviewed this far:  
Lesley-chan  
xXxRiku-chanxXx  
Your Mom  
BaikenSeishino  
The Update Ghost**


	5. Chapter 5: Experimentations

**Chapter Five:  
Experimentations**

Tatsuha and I decided to meet during my lunch break the next day. It was a short time period, which left the rest of my day for work and Ayaka. I told Tatsuha that if we were going to be experimenting, it had to not interfere with my normal life. I didn't want Ayaka to get suspicious as to where I was if it wasn't with her or at work. He understood the situation, and expected nothing less from me.

He was the one who thought of the idea of meeting me at my own apartment. Tatsuha convinced me that if we were to fool around in public, the press would eventually post photographs all over the place claiming that the straight guitarist for Bad Luck was not-so-straight now. I then pictured Ayaka one day flipping through the television channels and stumbling upon a news station that showed those photographs of Tatsuha and me together. I knew then that Tatsuha was right; this thing with him had to be kept as secret as possible.

So, when we had finished enhancing one of our recordings, K let us off for an hour lunch break. I left the room quickly, without saying a word. Shuichi and I usually had our lunches together, but he was too preoccupied arguing with Fujisaki on how he should sing the next song that he didn't notice I was gone.

Ten minutes later I was at my apartment, and I saw Tatsuha stepping off his own motorcycle in my driveway. Somehow, seeing him, I started to get second feelings about this whole experimenting thing. Sure, fantasizing about him was one thing. But..to actually do things with him was a completely different thing. This was dangerous.

He smirked at me when I came up to him, and I knew then what I wanted to do. I wanted to wipe that smirk right off that damn guy's face. That smirk not only pissed the fuck off me, but, now, I can admit, it turned me on as well.

We walked into my apartment without saying a word. Tatsuha slowly shut the door behind him. Now we were in my house, just us. Shuichi wasn't going to come barging in the room at any moment. This was it. I had to know if we had anything, anything at all.

I looked Tatsuha in the eyes. My stomach started to form those feelings again. Why did those feelings always form when I was with Tatsuha? I really wanted to know. Was I disgusted..about what we were about to do? Or was I..

Tatsuha took a few steps towards me, closing the space between us. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling my body against his. My skin heated up, and I felt the familiar blush along my cheeks. He chuckled, looking right back at me, "God, Hiro. Now is no time to be shy."

Shy? Was that what I was? I couldn't even remember a time where I was shy. And, more importantly, why was I shy in the first place? It was just Tatsuha.

With his arms wrapped around me. His dark brown, almost black, eyes looking back at me. His chest…toned…pressed against my own. It felt..well..good, almost. All right, it felt fucking nice.

He then reached a hand up to slide it along my hair. I closed my eyes softly as he did so. Secretly, I loved it when people played with my hair. Ayaka never really played with it, which I always found disappointing. But, Tatsuha was playing with it. Twisting the long strands around his fingers, he gently tugged them. Unconsciously, I let out a small noise, between a moan and a gasp, as he did this.

Tatsuha chuckled again, and with one quick yank of my hair, he pulled my face towards his. My lips smashed against his own, and I let out another gasp, however, it was lost in between the kiss.

The kiss was…well, a kiss. It wasn't merely two lips pressed together, but I actually felt something from this kiss. This kiss got a reaction out of me…it excited me in such a way that I never had from a kiss before. His lips slid along my own hurriedly, hungrily. A moan was released, and for a moment I couldn't tell if it was his moan or my own.

He held my face firmly with one of his hands, deepening the kiss. I decided at that moment to part my lips slightly, slipping my tongue out to brush along his lips. A groan sounded from the back of his throat. Tatsuha then opened his mouth to allow my tongue to slip inside. I did, plunging my tongue deep in his mouth.

My tongue brushed along his own. Rubbing and twisting his tongue, I grabbed at his own hair. He tasted just how I dreamed he would. Sweet and salty, sour and bitter. It was Tatsuha, and I wanted to taste more of him. I wanted to have more of him.

He was the one who broke the kiss, gasping for air. He looked me in the eyes in almost disbelief. Suddenly, I didn't like that look. It was as if Tatsuha was thinking too much of things. I had to bring his thoughts back to the kiss. And how much I wanted to kiss him again.

I moved my face closer to his, about to brush my lips against his once more. Tatsuha, however, lightly pushed me back. I looked at him in alarm, asking, "What? I thought you wanted to…"

"I do," Tatsuha responded. He sighed, looking me in the eyes, "It's just that..I know what's going on now. Whether you like to admit it or not, Hiro, we've got chemistry." He took a step back from me, releasing his arms from around me. "I don't know what it is. But I've never been kissed quite like that before."

"I haven't either," I agreed quickly. Then, I thought of what he just said. Chemistry? We had that? But..how? If I had felt this way with him—than what did it mean with Ayaka and me? I surely didn't feel that way when I was with her.

For a moment, I was unsure of what to do next. I didn't like that Tatsuha and I had chemistry—we obviously did have it, from the way my body was still aching to be against his own. I didn't like that when I thought of Tatsuha, I began to compare him with Ayaka. I didn't like it that didn't have these feelings with her. Why didn't I? What did that mean?

"I can understand," Tatsuha said, his eyes revealing a melancholy emotion, "If you don't want to continue." He turned away from me, walking over to sit on the couch in my living room. I followed him silently, sitting beside him. He continued speaking, "You're going to be getting married. You don't want to start anything up with me. I guess I'm just…"

"Just what?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

He looked back at me, shrugging. "I'm just disappointed, I guess. I have rotten luck with rock stars." He laughed bitterly, saying again, "Don't leave your fiancé for someone like me. You love her. Me, on the other hand, I'm still wrapping the idea around my brain that I want to screw you into the floor. Love? Ha. I'm probably just horny—as are you."

I thought for a moment—or, at least tried to. When Tatsuha had said, 'screw you into the floor,' I must admit that it excited me. I couldn't help thinking of the previous day, and how I grinded into the pole. I'm sure it would be a lot more pleasant if it was actually Tatsuha that I was grinding. And, just like my dream, I wondered if I could make Tatsuha squeak, just like he had made my bed squeak. I shook my head, trying to clear these thoughts. It didn't really work, however, and I responded helplessly, "Yeah. You're probably right. We're just horny."

I then looked over at the black haired guy sitting next to me. He looked right back at me, a look of uncertainty with a mixture of desire within his eyes. If only I could have turned him down. It would have made things a lot easier. However, I found myself saying, "But, if we're just horny than it really doesn't mean anything, does it?"

Tatsuha's face broke into a very large, knowing grin. He practically pounced me on the couch, looking down at me. I let out a small moan as he pinned me underneath him. He chuckled again, saying, "I was hoping you'd say something like that."

"How could I not?" I asked automatically. He then gave me this look that clearly had 'Ayaka' all over it. I decided to say, "Forget that I said that. How about we don't think about that? How about we just not think at all and just do whatever it is that we want to?"

"All right," grinned Tatsuha. Before I knew it, he reached over and pinched my right nipple.

I jumped, squeaking out, "Christ! What was that for?"

He smirked, leaning over to press his lips to my ear. Whispering innocently he said to me, "I don't know. You just told me to do whatever I wanted to. So, I did."

I realized then that the sexiest man I ever knew was sitting on top of me. I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. He responded by tugging at my hair, releasing another moan.

My hands moved down his back, grabbing desperately at the fabric of his shirt. I noticed with frustration that I couldn't remove the shirt unless I removed my lips from his. I gave up on that, and slipped my hand underneath his shirt. Trailing my fingertips along his bare stomach, I felt his skin shudder underneath me.

His own hands were all over me. Along my stomach, and playing with the waistband of my jeans. It drove me mad with desire, this taunting. But I should have known, because Tatsuha always made an attempt to taunt me. The man obviously loved to do it.

Judging by how I thrust my hips against his impatiently, I must have loved his taunts as well. He bit down on my lip softly as I thrust, causing myself to let out a groan. Tatsuha then grabbed both of my wrists, holding them roughly over my head in a locked position.

He smiled, parting from my lips to look down at me. Whispering in the sexiest voice I ever heard, he said, "Do that again Hiro, and I might have to punish you."

Challenging him, I smirked, banging my hips against his once more. I could feel his erection throbbing uncontrollably against my own. He obviously felt it as well, for he moaned out, "Oh fuck!"

In a blink of an eye, Tatsuha was ripping at my clothes. Tearing my clothes off, I began to help himself with his own clothes. Tugging his pants down, I stared in alarm as I noticed he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He chuckled as he saw me staring, and I merely tossed his clothes in a corner of the room.

Once we both weren't wearing anything, I stared at all of Tatsuha. He was just as gorgeous as I had pictured in my dream. If anyone's body was near perfection, it was his. But, what startled me, was when I looked him in the eyes, I noticed he was looking at me. He was looking at me in the same way, as if I was perfect.

I felt a familiar blush rise to my cheeks and Tatsuha smiled warmly at me as I did. Leaning over, he lightly brushed his lips over mine. I heard him whisper against my lips, "Have you ever done this before…with a guy, I mean."

I closed my eyes, brushing my lips along his. Lightly, I kissed him. Once I parted from his lips, I uttered back, "No, I haven't."

Tatsuha brushed my hair out of my face, looking me back in the eyes. He smiled almost encouragingly at me, and I felt my heart skip a beat. "Don't worry, then," he said softly, petting my hair, "I'll make sure to be careful. I want you to enjoy this…and to remember it."

I did remember it. Not because it had felt so fucking good at the time, but because it was with Tatsuha.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to the following people who have reviewed my story:  
BaikenSeishino  
izumi  
Your Mom  
Jessica (Eee! My vampire twin!)  
Lesley-chan  
xXxRiku-chanxXx  
Towapan**


	6. Chapter 6: Honesty

**Chapter Six:  
Honesty**

Now, if anyone were to ask what I was planning to do with Hiro once I mentioned the experimentation idea, I would have told them bluntly that I had no idea. I didn't expect Hiro to agree in the first place, honestly. I always saw him as the average good guy—just out there to make sure his best friend and his girlfriend were always happy.

And, for awhile, I'm sure that was how he was. But that night when he came knocking on Yuki's door just..well, it changed everything. Not only was I interrupted by a private moment with Ryuichi's concert on the t.v., while my hand was stroking my (pleasant amount, might I add) manhood, he had to answer the door. Standing there, purely gorgeous with his hair all over his face. 'Ok,' I thought, while holding up my towel over my nakedness as I stood in the doorway, 'So he wasn't Ryuichi. But the next best thing. And within my reach, too..'

That's what Hiro was to me. Even before we started seeing each other, before he even walked in on me while I tried to conceal my boner beneath the fabric of the towel. When my brother started knocking up pink-haired-Shuichi I started doing a little research on his band. They were competing against my Ryuichi in the first place—so why wouldn't I?

What I found was this. Bad Luck had a nice style…nice sound to them. Of course, they couldn't compare to the pure beauty of Ryuichi Sakuma—but at times they came pretty close (at least in their songs). Shuichi was nice—but completely off limits, as I soon found out when brother walked in on us. Pity, too. Shuichi resembled Ryuichi to an extent.

Then there were the other band members. Fujisaki was just..well, young. Ok, so maybe not that young. He was my age, afterall. But I prefer my men and women older than me—maybe it's a fetish. All right, nothing turns me on more than dominating someone that (logically) should be dominating me. It's like a rush I get, having this power and authority completely over another person (especially when they refuse at first). God, how I love it when they refuse at first..submitting slowly to me.

So, Fujisaki wouldn't do. Hiroshi Nakano, perhaps?

He was older than me. However, he didn't look a thing like Ryuichi. In fact, he seemed to be the complete opposite of him. Ryuichi was this adorable, cuddly thing that I wanted to devour. Hiro? He was gorgeous—but not in the same way. It was as if Ryuichi consciously knew he was stunning, with the smiles he flashed to the camera, the struts he performed while on stage. Hiro, on the other hand, was unaware of his own beauty, holding himself up awkwardly against his guitar in press photos, talking in a nervous tone during interviews. Somehow, secretly, I found his modesty sexy as hell.

So, Hiro was sexy, and I was almost naked. It was only common sense that I took advantage of the opportunity—and, oh boy, did I! Too bad Yuki and Shuichi had to get home early though. I could have had a lot of fun with Nakano that night. But, in a way, it was good that we were interrupted. I know I would have ravished him right on my brother's couch, if we weren't. And I wasn't even sure Hiro wanted to do such things with me—I think he was so confused at first. Hell, I don't blame him. He has a fiancé after all.

Which brings me to her—Ayaka. She's a nice girl, very pretty (not at all my type though). I can see she'd make a nice match with Hiro…but enough to get married to him? I never saw Hiro as the marrying sort, he always held this aura about him, that somehow, no matter what he was doing, music was his one secret passion. He could easily get a job elsewhere, but nothing would make him as happy as when he was running his fingers along his guitar. I don't think even Ayaka could replace that passion. I don't think anyone could.

Needless to say, the Ayaka thing didn't bother me in the first place. I had my own (unfortunately, imaginary) lover. Ryuichi was the love of my life—Ayaka was his. It was simple. What Hiro and I had was never going to be serious. He'd get married to Ayaka eventually; I'd get married to Ryuichi. It was just a way that we could release all this pent up energy in the form of hot kisses, and even hotter sex.

This is where I must come to admit something. The sex I had with Hiro was…well, unbelievable. It was by far the most exhilarating, most passionate, most pleasurable experience I ever had in bed (or occasionally against the kitchen counters, or in the shower, the bathtub, on the rug in front of his television set, and various other places). Don't get me wrong, the many men and women that I had slept with were all nice in their own special way. But..what I found different from the various fucks of the past and this thing with Hiro was this: Hiro was getting fucked by me, Tatsuha—not Yuki's brother and the next best thing. And Hiro was enjoying it as much as I was.

I know this because, probably a week after we first started having a more intimate relationship, I stopped by the recording studio after I knew he got off work. Stepping out of Bad Luck's studio, he saw me leaning against the wall down the hall. Hurriedly, he walked over to me, grabbing me by the arm. "What are you doing here?" He hissed at me, pulling me in an unoccupied studio a few doors down.

"What? You aren't happy to see me, darling?" I smugly remarked, pinning the older boy against the wall. To me, taunting Hiro was just about as much fun as screwing him into the wall—well, almost as fun.

He glared at me, growling, "I've told you to stop calling me that." I then felt him shift his weight against me. Unconsciously, I heard his breath catch in his throat, as my own did the same. His shifting caused friction, friction that drove me crazy, that brought back memories of how good it felt being with him. I reacted to this by sliding my hand up his thigh, chuckling softly once my fingers rested against his crotch. His glare darkened considerably, as he uttered, "There's no need to be so smug, Tatsuha.."

"Oh really?" I replied, sardonic. "If I remember correctly, I made you cum five times last night." Moving towards him, I leaned my head in order to lick his neck playfully. I didn't need to look back at him to see the blush that formed along his cheeks. "I think that's enough to make anyone smug.."

He didn't reply to me at first. Hiro just stood there, tensing up as my hand traveled underneath the waistband of his pants. Breathless, he whimpered out again, "What are you doing here?"

My hand paused short of his erection, as I replied mockingly, "I missed you. I wanted to pick you up from work and take you to our love nest." Ok, so it wasn't far from the truth. I had missed him, but he didn't need to know that, hence the sarcasm.

He froze, grabbing a hold of my arm and pulling my hand out of his pants. I stared at him in alarm as he muttered to me, "Stop this Tatsuha." I blinked, taken aback, as he continued, "I can't. Ayaka is picking me up today. We're having our engagement party tonight."

I cocked an eyebrow and recalled a conversation I had with my brother later last night when I came home from Hiro's house. Eiri told me that he was going to be hosting a party for the night and that if I wanted some peace and quiet he suggested that I find somewhere else to stay. It had all made sense to me then.

Ayaka, naturally, would want the party to be at Eiri's place. It was pretty roomy, nice, and not cluttered like Hiro's own apartment. To confirm my suspicions I asked Hiro, "Where is the party going to be?"

He shrugged his shoulders, looking down at the floor. "I don't know. Not my apartment though, she told me. Which is good, because that would have meant I'd have to clean up after our messes." He then looked up at me, and smiled almost innocently. I wanted to bottle that smile up and keep it for my own.

Instead, I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, smiling. "Promise me you won't ever clean off _my _mess that I left on the roof of the shower stall, will you? If Ayaka ever finds it, just say that you were having a little fun.." I winked, in which case he blushed even more so. "That wouldn't have been far from the truth, you know.."

He laughed softly, leaning into me and kept his chest pressed against mine. Brushing my hair out of my face he told me, "I did have fun, actually." He looked me in the eyes, and I couldn't remember seeing any eyes as beautiful as his. It was as if, for a fleeting moment, thoughts of comparing him to Ryuichi were out of my mind.

Hiro continued with, "Well, I would be lying if I told you I'm not going to miss you tonight." My eyes widened a bit, caught off guard by his blunt honest ness, and before I could respond to him, footsteps were heard walking down the hall outside the studio. We froze, waiting. Finally, Ayaka's voice carried through the walls, shouting out Hiro's name.

"Well, I better go." Hiro said, turning away from me. For a moment, I wanted to reach out for him and pull him into a quick kiss—away from her. But I knew better. I stood, watching him go, and whispered a goodbye as he walked out of the room.

I waited a few more minutes before I left the studio as well. Walking out into the main lobby, I noticed a stack of magazines aligned along the secretary's desk. I picked one up, took one look at the front page cover and ogled it for a moment. Speechless, I shoved the magazine in my jacket and left the building.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to the following people who have reviewed this far:  
Lesley-chan  
BaikenSeishino  
xXxRiku-chanxXx  
Your Mom (x2! MistressofHeaven  
caitlin  
Yaro  
fuggles  
Jessica  
**


End file.
